1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel seat for fishing rod. More particularly, the invention relates to a reel seat for fishing which has a good feeling of grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional reel seat shown in FIG. 5 comprises a cylindrical body 2 into which a fishing rod 1 is inserted, a reel base mount 3 formed on the upper surface of said cylindrical body 2, a sleeve 4 being provided at one end ( for example, an end near a grip ) of said reel base mount 3, said sleeve 4 having a cavity 4a into which one end of a reel base is inserted, a slidable sleeve 5 having the cavity 5a into which another end of the reel base is inserted, said slidable sleeve 5 for fastening the reel base to the reel base mount 3, a nut 7 engaged with a threaded portion 6 so as to slide said slidable sleeve 5, both of said slidable sleeve and said nut 7 being provided at same end of said reel base mount 3. Such a conventional reel seat has a bad feeling of grip, because of steps being formed by sleeves on the cylindrical body. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 6, it is desirable that the cylindrical body 2 is often covered with two soft members 9a, 9b which abut one another so as to form a hole 8 in the center through which hole a reel support (not shown ) is passed. As above, such soft member gives a soft feeling of grip but they, increase the outside diameter and make the reel seat hard to grasp. If the outside diameter is decreased to make the reel seat easy to grasp, the cylindrical body of the reel seat has to be made thin , and the rod capacity is decreased as a result thereof.